


The Shiny Witch and the Warden

by Pvt_Winters



Series: The Star Cottage [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Akko as Luz, Alcor as Owlbert, Arcas as King, Chariot as Azura, TOH but with LWA characters, Ursula as Eda, an OC as Hooty, because I can't find a suitable LWA character to replace him with, not meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvt_Winters/pseuds/Pvt_Winters
Summary: Akko is a teenage girl who loved to indulge herself in the world of fantasies. Maybe a little bit too much, as it got her into quite the trouble.One day, Akko pursued a strange white crow in order to get back something it stole from her. In doing so, she quickly found herself stumbling upon a world she never imagined existed...BasicallyThe Owl HousewithLittle Witch Academiacharacters.
Series: The Star Cottage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005609
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone's been saying that TOH has a lot of similarities to LWA. And after watching TOH for myself, I quite agree with that thought! Luz is basically Akko, and Amity is basically Diana...
> 
> Although I should point out that unlike Dianakko, I have absolutely no problems with Lumity. In fact, I support it to the bottom of my heart!
> 
> Anyway, TOH is so good that I felt like the need to write something about it. So here's TOH's episode 1 but with LWA characters.

_Deep inside a cave, a massive dragon with horns and blood red scales sat in an equally massive pit as it stared down the person who intruded upon its nest: a witch that has short fiery red hair and wielded a staff with seven gems adorned on it._

_"Foolish human!" The dragon called out to the witch. "You think you can defeat me, the Mighty Dragon?"_

_The witch remained strong as she stared back at the dragon. "Do not underestimate me, you overgrown lizard! For I am Shiny Chariot, the Protector of Light!" The witch, Chariot, boasted while pointing a finger at the Mighty Dragon. Then she raised her staff and turned it into a huge longbow, and drew it in preparation to fire a magical arrow. "Au Revoir, sucka!" She declared before firing the arrow at the Mighty Dragon's face._

_The Mighty Dragon reeled back as the arrow exploded in its face. "NO, MY ONLY WEAKNESS: DYING!" It cried out before collapsing into the pit._

...

"And that is how Shiny Chariot defeated the Mighty Dragon and saved the kingdom!" Akko finished her story as she dramatically raised both her hands, one holding a Shiny Chariot action figure and the other holding a plush lizard with mock wings attached to it.

The only audience Akko has in her storytelling consisted of her mother and the school principal, and neither of them were amused, due to the circumstances that led to Akko ending up in the principal's office.

"What was that the ending of, again, dear?" Akko's mother asked.

"The ending to my story!" Akko answered cheerfully.

"Miss Kagari," The principal reminded Akko with emphasis in his tone. "your book report is the very reason you are right here, right now..." He then pointed at the door of his office.

In the hallway right outside the principal's office, the school janitor is running around, screaming in terror as he gets menaced by a small robot dragon.

"Oh, so that's where the dragon that I loaned from the Robotics Club went." Akko said.

"And do remind me..." Mrs. Kagari then pointed at the large bundle of unlit sparklers that are on the principal's desk. "What were you going to use _those_ for, anyway?"

"It's for the amazing epilogue to my story!" Akko answered.

The principal sighed as he placed both hands over his face.

"Akko, it's amazing that you have this much creativity and the talents to go with it, but this is getting too far..." Mrs. Kagari told her daughter.

"Too far?" Akko lowered her hands. "What do you mean 'too far'?" She protested.

As soon as Akko finished her sentence, the principal pulled a folder from his desk drawer and placed it on the desk. "Miss Kagari, do you remember why you were sent to my office the last three times?" He stated as he opened the folder. "The first time, I believe, was for your... performance... in the school play that you signed up for..."

"Doesn't the Little Matchstick Girl die at the end?" Akko asked, still not understanding what the principal's statement meant.

"She does. Except you went off-script and tried to make it just like a certain scene from a certain movie." The principal informed as he read through the first file in the folder. "The Theater Club banned you from ever auditioning for another role just for the sheer amount of ash you threw all over the place."

"'I don't feel so good...'" Akko quoted her own lines from the aforementioned time. "It seemed kind of appropriate at the time..."

"And then there was the time where you somehow filled the entirety of the Science Club's chemistry lab with the carbon dioxide released by _all_ the dry ice the school had in storage..." The principal added as he read the second file.

"I was just trying to create a suitable atmosphere. Pun not intended." Akko explained.

" _And then_ there's that time with the Literature Club from last week..." The principal continued, but stopped short of saying the details as he laid his eyes on the third and last file. "Let's just say Miss Monika will be spending the rest of the semester in Counseling..."

Akko lowered her face in shame. The Literature Club Incident really did go wrong, and she felt that she owed Monika an apology.

"Akko, I appreciate you having such a vast imagination. But after everything you did, you left me no choice..." Mrs. Kagari said as she grabbed a brochure from her purse.

The brochure said something about a Summer Camp for "children with too much imaginations and creativity".

"That place?! Okaa-san, you can't send me there!" Akko protested.

"I'm sorry, dear, but it's for your own good..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, here's chapter 2 of my "TOH but with LWA characters" story.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S.: I still have no idea who to replace Hooty with. Any suggestions you have would be appreciated.

Akko sighed. Looks like this year's Summer break won't be fun, after all...

She stood at the bus stop, waiting for the bus that will take her to the so-called Camp Reality Ensues that her mom signed her up for in order to keep her overloaded imaginations in check.

"Damn it..." She cursed as she looked at the Camp Reality Ensues brochure in her hand.

Mrs. Kagari placed a hand on Akko's shoulder. "Don't worry, dear. The three months you will be spending in Summer Camp is going to be fun." She reassured. "It'd be over before you knew it."

"But I don't like what they have there!" Akko said, as she opened the brochure and pointed at it for emphasis. "Who'd ever want to do any of _this_?!"

"I know you're upset, Akko..." Mrs. Kagari tried to comfort her daughter. "But you need to keep your imaginations under wraps. Many of your classmates and neighbors are afraid of you because of how you expressed your imaginations."

Akko looked down. Her mother is kind of right about that, but she still felt that it is not a good enough reason to justify sending her to Camp Reality Ensues.

"Now, no matter what they do at the Camp, I have just one simply favor to ask you, dear." Mrs. Kagari added. "Make a friend. A real one. Get to know him or her face-to-face. That's all I'm asking for."

Akko let out a sigh. "Alright, Okaa-san, I'll try..."

All of a sudden, Mrs. Kagari's phone rang. "Oh, I have to get to work now." She gave Akko a pat to her head. "Enjoy your time at the Camp. I'll see you again in three months."

With that, Mrs. Kagari went back to her car and drove away from the scene, leaving Akko all by herself at the bus stop.

Dejected at her predicament, Akko leaned against the information panel of the bus stop as she waited for the dreaded bus that will take her to Camp Reality Ensues.

 _The bus trip to the Camp is an hour long, right?_ Akko thought. _It's going to be a very boring bus trip... But good thing I packed all my_ Shiny Chariot _books with me._

Her lips forming a smile, the brunette then crouched down as she placed her backpack in front and pulled the zipper open...

Except that the zipper is already open. Looks like someone or something pulled it open without her realizing it.

Akko's smile faded away almost immediately. She opened her backpack wider and looked inside, hoping that nothing in it went missing.

Of the six volumes of _The Adventures of Shiny Chariot_ book series that she packed, Volume Six has gone missing, and she specifically remembered packing it in.

 _Oh no!_ Akko panicked internally. _Did it just get stolen?! But who would want to steal a-_

She paused as she soon found herself bearing witness to an odd sight.

A white crow with a four-pointed star on its chest is staring at Akko. It is dragging with one of its claw a burlap sack full of things that added up to more than twice its own size.

Poking out of the opening of the sack is unmistakably Volume Six of _The Adventures of Shiny Chariot_.

 _Did this bird actually just steal my book?_ Akko thought.

The white crow quickly turned around and fled the scene. The sack is of course too big for it to fly with, but it is surprisingly still able to drag the whole sack and its contents as it hopped across the pavement.

"Hey! That's my book!" Akko cried out as she chased after the white crow. "Give it back!"

...

The white crow could run surprisingly fast despite having to carry the sack that is twice its size.

However, Akko is able to keep up with it thanks to her athletic prowess. She pursued the white crow all the way to what looked like an abandoned storage shack not too deep inside the nearby forest.

The brunette paused as she hesitated about continuing her pursue.

"A lousy shack won't stop me!" Akko then proclaimed. "Besides, you just ran yourself into a dead end!"

With that, Akko took off and ran into the shack, believing that she could catch the white crow cornered with no way to go, where she will then take back her _Shiny Chariot_ book and... be on her way to Camp Reality Ensues...

Little did Akko know that it isn't that simple...

...

"Stop running away, you strange-looking, oddly strong bird!" Akko called out as she pursued the white crow through a strange-looking door that it pushed open with its body. She didn't stop to see what the door looked like, as she is focused on catching the white crow at the moment.

After going through the strange door, Akko stopped in her tracks as she immediately discovered that she just went from being inside an abandoned storage shack to inside what looked like a tent.

"Wait. What is this place?" Akko wondered.

She looked around the inside of the tent. There appears to be all sorts of junk strewn around the place, including a torn-down wooden door with what looked like the face of an owl smack dab in the middle of it.

Akko then shook her head. "No time to be distracted. I got to find that bird!" She then made her way toward the opening at the other side of the tent, and poked her head out.

She saw the white crow with its sack approaching a woman with long, dark blue hair who has her back turned against the tent. The woman appears to be holding a long white staff with grooves on its surface.

"Welcome back, Alcor." The woman greeted the white crow as it dropped the sack on the ground right before her.

The white crow then flew up and perched itself on top of the staff, and...

Akko had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating when she saw the crow turning into a wooden statue as the woman screwed it onto the tip of her staff.

The woman then bent over to pick up the sack and placed it on the table. "Now let us see what we've got..." She said as she started rummaging through the sack.

She first pulled out a _Gundam_ figurine, which she dismissed as garbage and dropped into a dustbin by her feet. Then a toy gun which got an identical treatment. And then a crown adorned with gemstones that felt like it symbolized midnight... which the woman also dismissed as garbage and dropped into the dustbin, much to Akko's disbelief.

The fourth item she pulled out from the sack is none other than Volume Six of _The Adventures of Shiny Chariot_. "Mon Dieu, is this how witches are portrayed in the Human World?" She commented upon seeing how Shiny Chariot is depicted on the cover of the book, feeling offended by it. "This is worth even less than garbage." The woman said, as she then raised the book over a lit candle in an attempt to set it on fire.

Akko gasped in horror. Forgetting about hiding herself, she quickly ran out of the tent to snatch the book from the woman's hands before it can start burning. "Sorry that it offended you, but I need this back!" She said quickly as she then ran back into the tent.

With her book reacquired, Akko quickly made her way toward the strange door. But before she can go through it, the strange door quite literally disappeared in a puff of glowing dust.

"Where do you think you are going, little girl?" The woman said as she approached Akko, looking none too happy with her day getting interrupted by the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we've introduced to Alcor as Owlbert, and Ursula as Eda.
> 
> So far, what do you think of this story? Do you have any suggestion on who I can replace Hooty with?
> 
> FYI, I also have a similar story planned that is basically the first OVA of LWA but with TOH characters. Which means Luz as Akko, Azura as Chariot, Amity as Diana, Willow as Lotte, etc. I could start writing it once I'm done with this one, though I don't want to leave my other WIP stories unattended for weeks.
> 
> Anyways, stand by for the next chapter, coming ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we are introduced to Ursula Callistis, the Lady of Polaris.
> 
> Let's see how she will take on Eda's role in this story...
> 
> P.S.: I still don't know who to replace Hooty with. In any case, I may have to replace him with an Original Character instead...

Akko felt herself trembling when the woman with the dark blue hair came to confront her.

"How did you get here, little girl?" The woman interrogated Akko as she casted an intimidating glare through her glasses on the brunette.

Akko didn't answer. Instead, she yelped as she ran down the direction she was running earlier, tearing a hole shaped like her body in the tent wall as she did so.

The brunette didn't run very far before she found herself stopped by a cliff overlooking a town. A town where the inhabitants comes in all shapes and sizes, ranging from humanoid-looking to literal hulking monsters.

"What is this place?!" Akko exclaimed. "Is this like those Isekai anime?! Did I die and got reincarnated here?!"

"There is no such thing as reincarnation, girl..." The woman from before appeared right behind her. "And I'm very sure you didn't die, either."

...

The woman promptly dragged Akko back to the table with the dustbin and placed her on a stool.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you! Please don't use me as a lab rat for... whatever it is that witches do!" Akko said in a panic, as she raised both her arms to shield herself from whatever she thinks is going to happen.

The woman, upon hearing that, suppressed a giggle. "Sacrebleu! I would never do that! What makes you think I would?" She then exclaimed, still trying to suppress her giggling, and failing.

Akko blinked in confusion. "You don't? But aren't you a witch?"

The woman then placed her hands on her waist. "Is that what witches are stereotyped as in the Human World?" She retorted. "Besides, why would I do something that will scare away my customer?"

"A what?"

"Oh, pardon me." The woman then raised her staff to point at the sign that hung above the tent. The sign said _Emporium of Human Items_. "I run a pawn shop here, and you might just be my first customer of the day."

Akko became confused even more. One could practically see the question marks popping out above her head.

"May I offer you this huge ring?" The woman said as she showed Akko a hula hoop. "Or this clipper?" She then held up an old fashioned flip phone. "Or how about this small metal box for... I'm not really sure what it is..." She continued, showing the brunette a Sony Walkman.

Akko stared at the Walkman for a bit, then behind the woman at her stall, before looking back up at the woman herself.

"I can show you what this one does." Akko told the woman, as she grabbed the Walkman, then went to the stall to pick up a cassette which she then inserted into the Walkman. She then checked the battery port to make sure that the Walkman has batteries in it.

Once she is done, the brunette pressed the PLAY button, and the Walkman began to play _Hooked on a Feeling_ from its speakers.

Soon, nearby pedestrians of all shapes and sizes including some weird-looking ones approached the stall, having been attracted by the song playing from the Walkman.

"That's a really weird-sounding chant! I like it!" One pedestrian commented.

"I'd pay 30 Smackers for it!" Another pedestrian said.

"I'm willing to pay 150!" A third pedestrian proclaimed.

"Can I eat it?" Asked what looked like a living pair of dentures with legs.

Akko stood aside, seemingly smug about how well it turned out.

The woman seems impressed by how Akko helped her attract so many customers to her stall just by getting the Walkman to start functioning.

"Great work, girl..." The woman then said. "By the way, I still don't know your name..."

Akko turned toward the woman. "I'm Kagari Atsuko! But you can call me Akko!" She cheerily answered as she extended a hand out to initiate a handshake. "What about you?"

The woman extended her own hand out to accept the handshake. "I'm Ursula, the Lady of Polaris. One of the best witches on the Gleaming Isle-"

All of a sudden, a large fist slammed down on the Walkman and crushed it into bits of scrap plastic and metal.

"I got you now, Callistis!" Declared the owner of the fist, a hulking brute of a troll in a uniform reminiscent of a a Gestapo officer.

All the pedestrians promptly vacated the premise upon seeing the troll.

"Mon dieu..." The woman, Ursula, remarked, seemingly more annoyed than scared by the troll.

"Ursula Callistis, you are under arrest-" The troll officer informed as he unrolled a wanted poster bearing Ursula's likeness - which is exaggerated to make her look like a demon - on it. "For the usage of unregistered magic and magical tools!" He continued.

Akko has no idea what to make of this. "An outlaw, huh? But why is the cop dressed like a Nazi?"

"And you!" The troll officer then directed his attention onto Akko. "You are also under arrest!"

Akko panicked. "Huh?! What did I do?!" She protested.

"For assisting a wanted criminal!" The troll officer informed.

"But I only _just_ got here!" Akko continued to protest. "I didn't even know her until n-"

Ursula jumped forward all of a sudden and punched the troll officer right in his nose, dazing him and causing him to reel back.

"It's pointless to argue with the cops here, Akko." Ursula told the brunette. She raised her staff, which casted a spell that packed up everything at her stall (including the stall itself) into a bag that is barely the size of an average purse. "Because they're a bunch of Sac-A-Merde." She then slung the bag over her shoulder. "Now put your arms around my body, because it's going to get very light..."

Akko didn't have time to ask why, seeing as the troll officer is already in the process of recovering from the effects of the punch. She did as told, and wrapped her arms tightly around Ursula's waist.

Before Akko realized it, her feet are no longer touching the ground as Ursula began to levitate.

"Wait a second! Are you... _floating_?!" Akko exclaimed.

"I can do more than float!" Ursula said. "Just hold on tight!"

With that, the blue-haired witch then shot off into the sky, just in time to avoid the troll officer's lunging at her.

"You will never get away with this, Callistis!" The troll officer yelled at the departing witch and brunette, as he raised a fist into the air. He then lowered his fist and looked down at the ground, dejected. "Oh, what do you know? She just did." He proceed to berate himself for his failure.

...

Akko kept her eyes sealed shut as Ursula shot off into the air with her.

"You can open your eyes now." Ursula told her.

Akko slowly opened her eyes, and quickly became awestruck by what she is seeing.

"What is this place?" The brunette wondered.

"Welcome to the Gleaming Isle, Akko." Ursula began to introduce Akko to the environment as she continued flying on her own power toward a specific direction. "All the myths you've ever heard in your world is caused by bits of our world leaking into yours."

Just then, a dragon the size of an airliner appeared above Ursula and Akko. The dragon then opened its mouth to spit out a jet of fire to assert its dominance over a pair of smaller, human-sized dragons.

"A dragon..." Akko muttered in awe.

"Dragons being one of them." Ursula, paying no attention to the dragons, continued her explanation. "As well as harpies, golems, and dinosaurs."

"Wait, dinosaurs?" Akko got confused over that specific part.

"I think they tried to experiment with time travel, and..." Ursula didn't finish explaining it. Judging by her expression, it seems that she isn't sure of the answer either.

Akko cast a glance aside. _Huh? I guess the dinosaurs caused their own extinction, after all._ She thought.

Moments later, Ursula landed in a clearing in the middle of a forest. Akko let go of her afterwards.

"Where are we right now?" Akko asked as she looked around the clearing. She soon noticed the house at the edge of the clearing. "Is that your house?" She then asked Ursula.

"Of course." The blue-haired witch answered. "Come with me, Akko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll be introduced to Arcas as King, and... maybe have Hooty be replaced by an OC since I don't know which LWA character can best take his place (before you say Alcor, I've already used him to take Owlbert's place).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Akko is introduced to the house where Ursula lives, the spirit that inhabits the house, and the other resident of the house who seems a bit quirky...
> 
> In other words, we'll be seeing an Original Character as Hooty (due to not having a suitable LWA character to replace him with), and Arcas as King.

As Ursula led Akko neared the house, the brunette can see that it is a medium-sized, rather old fashioned brick-and-mortar house that wouldn't look out of place in medieval Europe, complete with a stained glass window depicting a four-pointed star just above the second floor balcony.

"It looks so mundane..." Akko commented. "For a fantasy world, that is."

"Don't they teach you at the Human World not to judge a book by its cover?" Ursula said as she approached the front door of the house.

Akko noticed that the door seems to have a wooden crow carved onto it.

"Password?" The wooden crow - much to Akko's surprise - spoke as Ursula neared the door.

Ursula raised her staff to tap the wooden crow. "We don't do that here, Mizar. So just open the door, would you?"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." The wooden crow complained before opening the door.

Ursula turned to look at Akko. "That's Mizar, the spirit of the house. He's got more sense of humor than I need, but he's a very effective security system."

Akko didn't question that, having seen so many strange things despite having only been on the Gleaming Isles for less than an hour, as she followed Ursula into the house.

Once the duo entered the house, Mizar closed the door behind them. Then all of a sudden, the inside of the house lit up, revealing several lamps that have glowing crystals in place of lightbulbs. A couch full of patches in front of a coffee table sat at the middle of the room. The wall behind the couch is decorated by different kinds of swords, spears, muskets, and... a bigger version of the wanted poster that the troll officer from earlier carried. The ceiling itself appeared to be a night sky filled with stars that are actually glowing like real stars.

"Whoa." Akko whispered in awe of what she saw.

Ursula then turned around to face the brunette. "Welcome, Akko," She introduced. "to the Star Cottage."

"The Star Cottage?" Akko commented. "That explains the stars on the ceiling."

"I just like Astrology." Ursula explained.

Akko scanned the room once more with her eyes. "So you live here by yourself? Aside from Mizar, that is..."

"Actually, I do have a housema-" Ursula then said.

"WHAT FOOL DARES AWAKEN ME, THE GREAT ARCAS?!"

Akko jumped in shock upon hearing a voice bellowing from the second floor.

"Speak of the Titan, and here he comes." Ursula casually mused as she directed Akko's sights toward the staircase at the far end of the room.

Akko watched as a huge, intimidating shadow is cast by its owner from around the corner at the top of the staircase. The brunette tensed as she expected the owner of the shadow to be a vicious monster.

Instead of that, she saw what appeared to be a small white bear standing on its hind legs and is holding a megaphone in its hands.

"BOW, MORTALS! FOR IT IS I, THE GREAT AND MIGHTY ARCAS!" The bear shouted through the megaphone as it descended down the staircase, looking cool while doing it...

Only to then slip all of a sudden, causing it to tumble the rest of the way down.

"Ow..." The bear groaned.

"Well, that's Arcas for you." Ursula joked.

The bear, Arcas, got up from the floor.

"Hey, Ursula, who is that?" Arcas then asked.

"This is Akko. She's just a human that I picked up at the market." The witch answered. She then turned toward Akko. "Akko, this is my roommate, Arcas..."

"That's The Great and Mighty Arcas to you!" Arcas loudly corrected as he gave Ursula the pointer finger. "And did you just said she's a huma-"

"Kawaii~!" Akko exclaimed excitedly as she suddenly picked up and snuggled Arcas, much to the bear's surprise.

"Hey, I am not a toy!" Arcas complained as he struggled to break free of Akko's bear hug (pun not intended). "Put me down right now!"

That wound up causing Akko to tighten her hug. "You're so cute when you're angry!"

"Now, Akko, you should put Arcas down because he doesn't like being called cute..." Ursula informed the brunette. "Also, I kind of have a favor to ask you..."

Akko let go of Arcas, who then stormed off back upstairs. "You have a favor for me?"

Ursula clapped her hands together. "Then I can take you back to where you came from." She said. "So I want you to listen carefully..."

...

"So let me get this straight: you want me to help you break into this place... the Rastavan Compound, is it?"

"Yes."

"And this is the place where they have stashed away Arcas' cape?"

"Yes."

"Which he needs in order to regain his lost powers?"

"If you put it that way, yes."

After repeating what Ursula had told her back at the Star Cottage, Akko slowly turned her gaze upon the ominous tower that the witch has taken her to. The alleged Rastavan Compound For Behavioral Correction, which to the brunette looked more like a prison than a compound for "Behavioral Correction".

The words "Behavioral Correction" made Akko flinch, as they reminded her of why her mom signed her up for Camp Reality Ensues.

"So, all I need to do is to get in there, and fetch this cape for Arcas?" Akko asked. "Then I can go back to the Human World?"

"Simple, isn't it?" Arcas, who decided to join the heist upon hearing about it, suddenly cut in. "We just waltz in there and grab my cape! Then with my powers back, I can simply open a can of whoopass on the guards as we make our escape!"

"That is, assuming we can _even_ get in there..." Akko shuddered. Just the appearance of the facility alone is enough to make her doubt if she made the right choice.

"Don't worry." Ursula reassured. "I will distract the guards while the two of you find the facility's contraband storage room. That's where they put the cape along with everything else."

Saying that, the witch then waved her staff, summoning a magical platform under Akko's and Arcas' feet that then took off from the ground with the two still on it.

"Remember, just look for the contraband storage room!" Ursula informed Akko again before sending she and Arcas off toward the facility on the platform.

Akko found herself having difficulty balancing herself on the magical platform due to how fast it is moving. Arcas didn't have such a problem due to his small size.

The platform took the duo to a window high up in the tower and entered through it, before dumping Akko and Arcas on the floor behind it.

"Well, getting in wasn't so hard..." Akko said as she scanned her surroundings. "This looks like the janitor's closet..."

"I can sense my cape nearby!" Arcas announced, as he then ran toward the sole door in the room. "Come on, this way!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this short chapter.
> 
> Next chapter, we'd get to see who takes Warden Wrath's place in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well. Look who do we have here as this story's Warden Wrath equivalent.
> 
> Also, three Background Witches as the three prisoners.

Akko has to admit, this "Compound for Behavioral Correction" is really creepy and, as she correctly guessed, is more of a prison than a correctional facility.

"Ursula said to head to the contraband storage room, where the Compound keeps the items it confiscated from its inmates." Arcas reminded. "And that's where we're going, because that's where my cape is!"

"I-inmates?!" Akko said worriedly.

...

Luckily for Akko and Arcas, their infiltration of Rastavan Compound went by smoothly as there was barely any guards or security systems (though it made Akko doubt the effectiveness of the facility).

The duo soon found themselves in a large hallway lined with holding cells typical of a high-security prison like the kind seen in the movies, except with magical glyphs of some kind at where the security keypads would've been. Most of those cells looked like they're occupied.

Arcas paid no attention to the cells as he walked down the hallway. Akko followed right behind the bear, shivering whenever she passed by a cell.

"How did you get out of your cell?" Came a voice from inside a cell that Akko just walked past. The inmate in this cell is a girl with dark hair and a pale complexion, as well as a pair of pointy ears.

"Can you help let me out?" Another inmate, a girl with dark olive hair, also with pointy ears, called out from an adjacent cell.

"I don't deserve to be here in the first place!" Claimed a third inmate, a girl with long blonde hair tied into two drill ponytails, again with pointy ears.

Akko jumped in surprise when the inmates grabbed her attention so suddenly. "Oh, no, no. I was never in a cell to begin with." She then calmly answered the first inmate.

"You will never be if you don't get caught." Arcas informed the brunette.

"And we shouldn't have." The first inmate said. "That damned son of a bitch who runs this place put us here just because we're different!" Saying that, she proceed to pull a folded piece of paper out from the sleeve of her prison jumpsuit. Upon unfolding, the piece of paper depicted a detailed sketch of a vampire girl in a ball gown and a werewolf in a tuxedo dancing together. "Is it a wrong to draw fanart of your favorite pairing of two fictional characters with such details?!"

"I'm here because of my collection of monster body parts!" The second inmate said, as she showed Akko and Arcas a jar of prickled tentacles that although severed, seems to be still wiggling. How she still has that jar while in her cell is a different matter altogether.

"And I just wanted to date as many boys I can meet!" The third inmate said, then she placed both hands on her own face and tilted her head as she entered a daydream that, judging by her blissful expression, is a kind of romantic one.

Akko blinked at what she just heard. "That's why you three were locked up?" She then blinked again as she came to a sudden realization. "Wait a minute... You three weren't dangerous or insane at all!" She then took out a wanted poster of Ursula and looked at it. "You all just have weird interests, just like me..."

Soon, footsteps are heard coming from the door at the far end of the hallway.

"It's Director Blackwell!" The first inmate called out. "Quick, find some place to hide!"

"I haven't heard much about that guy, but you do _not_ want to be anywhere near Blackwell!" Arcas informed.

Without waiting any longer, Akko and Arcas quickly dove into an unoccupied cell and quickly closed the cell door, but not all the way so it wouldn't lock on its own.

Soon, the door at the far end of the hallway opened, revealing what is presumably the man who runs Rastavan Compound.

The man, Director Blackwell, is a young-looking man that has his blonde hair trimmed sideways. He also has pointy ears like the inmates. His outfit, Akko noted, is even more Nazi-like than the troll officer from the marketplace earlier, complete with a red armband that has the logo of whatever political party he's affiliated with (though what the logo looked like is hard to tell). He also seems to be carrying a saber of some kind.

"What was the sound I heard coming from in here just now?" Director Blackwell demanded.

"The sound of your ego reflecting off of our cells?" The third inmate said sarcastically.

Blackwell scoffed in response. Just as he was about to make his response, though, he noticed something lying on the floor in front of the cell that Akko and Arcas hid themselves in.

The director went toward the object and picked it up. It turned out to be the wanted poster that Akko had dropped earlier.

"Ursula Callistis, the Lady of Polaris..." Blackwell said as he looked at the wanted poster. He then crumpled up the poster into a ball and threw it over his shoulder at nothing in particular.

Then all of a sudden, he unsheathed his saber and slashed at the crumpled poster with a quick motion, slicing it in half. The two halves then landed on the floor, followed by a nearby wall lamp landing by his feet with a thud as the wires at its base sparked.

"I will get you soon enough, you bitch..." Blackwell said as he sheathed his saber.

All of a sudden, what sounded like an explosion is heard coming from a distance.

"What in the world is going on?!" He complained.

With that, the director left the hallway through the door that he just came in through, closing the door behind him.

Akko and Arcas waited for a few more moments before coming out of their cell.

"Just looking at his face made me want to punch him..." Akko commented about Director Blackwell. The brunette then turned toward the three inmates. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to get the three of you out!"

"But how?" The second inmate pointed out. "You need a keycard to be able to open these doors once they're locked."

"I'd find a way..." Akko reassured.

"Just get out of here when you still can, Miss." The second inmate said as she sadly turned away. "Enjoy freedom for us..."

Seeing the inmates looking depressed about being imprisoned, Akko also starts to feel depressed as she walked away.

...

Akko and Arcas made their way to the next hallway, where they find Ursula, with a face full of soot, already waiting for them with her staff in hand, standing in front of a door that is as heavily armored as one from a _military_ base, leaving Akko to wonder what kind of "Compound for Behavioral Correction" Rastavan is.

"Well, I accidentally used more gunpowder than I needed..." Ursula said as she wiped the soot off her face using her sleeves. "But now the guards are distracted." She told Akko and Arcas. "The cape should be right here..." She added as she pointed at the armored door, which has a "CONTRABAND STORAGE ROOM - AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY" sign on it.

Arcas ran up to the door. "My cape! I can sense its power behind this door!" He exclaimed as he tried to get the armored door to open, to no avail.

"Aw, I liked it when he's being so excited." Ursula said. "And it's a good thing I swiped this from one of the guards when he's not looking." She then produced what appeared to be a keycard from under her hat.

The witch quickly noticed Akko's depressed look.

"Something's wrong?" She asked the brunette.

"It's just... not fair... the people who were locked up here..." Akko explained what she saw to Ursula. "They were here just because they expressed themselves." Akko looked up at Ursula. "What's wrong with being weird?"

"The people who runs this place are just really big control freaks." Ursula said. "And we have one way of getting back at them."

Saying that, the witch then touched the keycard to the magical glyph on the wall next to the armored door.

The armored door shuddered and made a mechanical whir before it started retracting itself into the ceiling above. Arcas didn't even wait for it to fully retract before he rushed inside.

Beyond the door is a room with a huge glowing blue wall. Arcas is seen charging at it headfirst, but as soon as he touched the wall, it bounced him back like a basketball, sending him sliding back toward Akko and Ursula.

"Silly Arcas." Ursula said with a giggle. "That's why we needed Akko for this job."

Akko stood forward. "So this is it? I guess I just have to... walk through that glowing blue wall, right?"

"It's actually a force field designed to stop anyone on the Gleaming Isles from getting through, but yes. "Ursula said. "Although it wasn't designed with humans in mind..."

"And what I need to fetch is right behind it?" Akko asked for clarification.

"Among many other junks, yes." Ursula answered.

Akko turned back toward the force field with a gulp.

_Alright. This is it. Chariot is brave, and so should I._

Steeling her nerves, the brunette made her way toward the force field. As she neared the force field, she tried to poke it with her finger, and felt nothing as it went right through. She then stuck her whole hand through the force field and still felt nothing.

Feeling that it is safe to do so, Akko decided that there is nothing to be afraid of, and just walked right through the force field as though it wasn't there.

Beyond the force field, Akko sees a lot of items strewn messily across the floor.

"That's really messy. Even messier than Nobi's bedroom..." Akko commented as she started searching through the mess for a cape.

Thankfully, it didn't take Akko too long to find what she is looking for.

Although...

"Wait. _This_ is his cape? Are you, honest-to-Kami, kidding me?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably wondering why a place called Rastavan would be run by Louis Blackwell instead of Fafnir. That's because I have Fafnir in mind to stand-in for a different TOH character, and calling the place "Appleton" will immediately give away the identity of the Warden Wrath stand-in, not to mention that "Appleton" didn't have the same intimidating factor as "The Comformatorium".
> 
> So, one thing or another, I ended up spending several weeks on this story, resulting in my other stories being put on unannounced hiatuses...
> 
> So once I'm done with the next chapter which is also the last, I'd get right back to updating my other stories ASAP.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's a shame that I couldn't get this chapter posted on Halloween. Having lots of things to handle in real life can screw up your schedule...
> 
> Anyway, here's the final chapter of this "TOH with LWA characters" fic.

"This is _the_ cape?!"

Akko demanded an explanation from Ursula, as she showed the witch the cape that she found behind the force field, which turned out to be just a comic book fan's cheap imitation of Superman's cape, complete with a butchered version of the superhero's iconic emblem on it.

"I know it looks disappointingly average to you, but this is the cape." Ursula confirmed.

Seeing Arcas jumping with joy at the sight of the cape, Akko decided, with some doubt, to give it to the bear.

Arcas quickly and excitedly put on the cape. "Yes! I can feel my powers returning!" He happily declared as he struck a pose that just looked like the typical anime _chunnibyou_ boy trying too hard to look cool. "Now... BOW BEFORE THE GREAT ARCAS!"

Meanwhile, Akko frowned with utter disappointment as she suddenly realized what it is that she just went through everything so far to steal.

"So let me get this straight: you took me all the way to this high security... facility for 'Behavioral Correction'... just to steal a _cheap costume_?!"

"That is... indeed the case." Ursula said timidly, fully aware of the brunette's utter disappointment.

Akko glanced back at Arcas who is coming up with plans to "build an army to conquer the world", then looked back at Ursula. "And I risked the wrath of the guy who runs this place just to get it?!"

"I know what you're thinking, Akko, but there's more to Arcas' cape than just a cheap piece of costume." Ursula explained. "You see, Arcas and I don't have anyone else aside from each other to hang out with in this world where being even slightly abnormal is literally illegal." She glanced at Arcas who seemed happy with his role-play. "If that cheap piece of cloth means a lot to him, then it means a lot to me too." She turned back to Akko. "After all, we weird people have to stay together..."

Akko waited for a moment before nodding in response. "I understand. Because that's what its like for me back home." She said. "Except I don't have anyone who's into my weirdness at all, not even my mother."

"Poor girl..." Ursula commented. "But we can talk about that later..." She then informed. "Right now, we need to get out of here before Director Blackwell-"

"Too late for that, bitch."

Director Blackwell appeared all of a sudden behind Ursula and ran her through with his saber.

Akko screamed in terror at the gruesome sight of the attack.

As Blackwell removed his saber from Ursula, the witch stood frozen with shock on her face for a few seconds before her body started to collapse into a heap. Quite literally, just like a bouncy castle at the theme park deflating as its air is let out. Ursula's body "deflating" even has the sound of air being let out, which rendered the gruesome and terrifying scene into a somewhat hilarious and cartoony moment. Her staff along with Alcor on it then cluttered on the floor soon after.

Akko's terrified thoughts and expression disappeared as quickly as it came. The brunette stared at the heap that Ursula has become with utter confusion.

"Zut Alors!" Ursula, somehow still alive despite what became of her body, complained. "I'm glad that it makes me functionally un-killable, but it's still annoying when this happens!"

"How, for Kami's sake, are you _still alive_?!" Akko exclaimed to Ursula.

"It's a long story, and now isn't the time for the details." The witch, still deflated and on the ground as a literal heap, replied.

"But you will have the time once I lock you up." Blackwell lowered his saber-wielding hand. "I've been waiting for a long time, Lady of Polaris."

At the same time, Two troll guards appeared by Blackwell's sides. One is holding Arcas by his collar, the other is holding the bear's cape.

"My guards and I could never get you no matter what we tried, but I knew you would come right to me if I stole your pet's stupid towel and keep it here as bait!" Blackwell then boasted. And now that I finally got you, I don't need that thing anymore..." He then made a throat-slicing gesture to the second troll guard.

The second troll guard acknowledged the command given, and then ripped Arcas' cape to shreds.

"NO!" Arcas cried out.

"Now then, Callistis..." Blackwell pointed his saber at Ursula. "Any last words?"

"Actually, I do." Ursula said. "How much did you spend to get your hair like that? Because it's the ugliest thing I've ever seen!"

Blackwell scowled in response to that statement. While Akko, Arcas, and even the troll guards can't help but snicker at it.

"Damn you!" The Director cursed loudly, causing everyone to shut up. He then turned to walk away. "Lock them all up! And make sure they can never see daylight again!" He told the troll guards in the meantime.

Akko took several steps back in fear as the troll guards approached her. One holding shackles ready to be put on her, the other struggled to put shackles on a struggling Arcas.

_"Am I going to spend the rest of my life in this Kami-forsaken place?!"_

All of a sudden, Alcor detached from Ursula's staff on its own, and took off into the air before swopping down to knock the troll guards over, causing the first troll guard to drop Arcas.

Blackwell stopped in his tracks to turn around to see what is going on. "What?!" He exclaimed.

"Good work, Alcor!" Ursula praised the white crow. "You know what else to do!"

Alcor snatched up Ursula's staff with its talons, then dropped it on the witch.

As soon as the staff made contact with Ursula, it emitted a bright glow that quickly re-inflated her body and restored her.

"This feels so much better..." Ursula said after having her body restored. "Akko, Arcas, come on. Let's get out of this place!"

Blackwell raised his saber and charged toward Ursula and the others, but was quickly tackled onto the floor by Alcor.

With the Director and his guards temporarily incapacitated, Ursula levitated herself off the floor, with both Akko and Arcas hanging on to her.

And then the witch flew out of the contraband storage room with a whoosh, with Alcor following right behind her.

Blackwell, fuming about what had just happened, got up from the floor with a scowl. "What are you waiting for?! AFTER THEM!" He barked at the troll guards.

...

As Ursula passed by the holding cells on her way out of Rastavan Compound, Akko remembered her meeting with the three inmates from earlier.

"Miss Ursula, do you still have that keycard?" Akko asked the witch.

"I do." Ursula said as she held out the keycard for Akko. "But what do you need it for?"

"Just get me close to the cells!" The brunette instructed as she took the keycard.

Ursula then steered herself over to the holding cells, where Akko used the keycard on the magic glyphs next to each of them as she passed by them.

Soon, the holding cells unlocked and their doors opened. The inmates inside peeked out of their cells for a bit before cheering about the fact that they are now free to roam about... only to quickly withdraw back inside when Blackwell and his guards passed by in their pursuit of Ursula. Thankfully the Director is too busy with his quarry to notice the jailbroken inmates.

...

Soon, Ursula and the others reached the entrance of the Compound, with Blackwell still pursuing them. That man could run surprisingly faster and for a surprisingly longer time than his appearance would suggest.

"I will never let you get away, Callistis!" Blackwell shouted. His saber suddenly started to glow and radiate a yellow aura. Then with a swing of the blade, he sent the aura out as a magic missile toward Ursula.

The magic missile landed near the witch, creating an explosion that caused her and her passengers to tumble uncontrollably onto the ground.

Alcor dove down in an attempt to tackle Blackwell again, only for the man to knock it away with a well-timed punch.

Ursula, Arcas, and Akko quickly recovered and got up. Akko and Arcas groaned in pain for a bit.

"Here, Akko, take this!" Ursula said as she gave Akko what looked like a card. "This will take you back to your world!"

"But what about you guys?!" Akko asked worriedly.

"Her last opponent is even tougher than this Blackwell jackass!" Arcas said. "This should be no problem for her!" He then ran to help Ursula.

"Except Hanbridge deliberately threw the fight because he had to go handle more urgent matters!" Ursula informed as she raised her staff in preparation for combat. "Just go, Akko!" She then turned her staff toward Akko, magically shoving the brunette aside.

As Blackwell charged forward with his saber raised, Ursula conjured a shield to block his attack, then quickly conjured another one to toss him some distance across the front yard of the Compound.

"Nice try, but you're not the only one who can do magic!" Blackwell, barely fazed by the impact, proclaimed. He then retaliated by sending out another aura missile at Ursula.

Ursula conjured another shield to block the aura missile.

As Blackwell and Ursula duked it out, Akko stood next to the entrance of the Compound building, watching the fight and wondering whether she should use this as an opportunity to escape back to the Human World, or whether she should stay and help Ursula.

The brunette quickly noticed the three inmates from before, peeking out of the entrance and seemingly hesitating.

"Hey, I just helped you three jailbreak. So what are you three hesitating for?" She asked the inmates.

"What use is going free if Director Blackwell is going to catch us again?" The first inmate, the Fanart Girl, said.

"This is where we really belong..." Said the second inmate, the Monster Enthusiast Girl.

"A place for us weird people..." Said the third inmate, the Boy-Obsessed Girl.

Akko didn't want to directly admit it, but she could relate to those three. "You three have your own ways of being yourself. So what?" She decided to give a speech in that regard. "It doesn't matter what everyone think of you! Don't let other people dictate who and what you are!"

"You will help us even though we're total strangers to you?" Asked the Fanart Girl.

"Well, you may be weird people, but so am I. And she..." Akko then pointed at Ursula who is still locked in a heated fight with Blackwell. "She told me that us weird people have to stay together!"

After hearing Akko's speech, the inmates became moved by her words, and are motivated.

"You're right!" The Monster Enthusiast Girl said. "We choose who we want to be! And people like Director Blackwell can go suck it!"

With that, the inmates cheered before stepping out of the Compound entrance.

Meanwhile, Blackwell has managed to gain the upper hand against Ursula, and has her pinned on the ground with the tip of his saber to her throat, as she protectively huddled Arcas in her arms.

"No last words this time, Lady of Polaris..." Blackwell declared menacingly. "Only two choices. One: you accept defeat and get locked up here; or two: you refuse to give up, and I slay you right here." He threatened. "So, Callistis, what it'd be?"

Ursula was about to say something, but paused just short of spitting it out as she saw something behind the Director. "How about you look behind yourself first?"

Blackwell seemed surprised to get an answer that belonged to neither of what he was expecting.

And that is when he heard what sounded like battle cries coming from behind him.

Before Blackwell could react, he found himself grabbed from behind and forcefully tripped backwards, causing him to fall onto the ground on his back.

The inmates then began attacking Blackwell with all their might.

"There is nothing wrong with drawing fanarts of my favorite ship!" The Fanart Girl declared as she used her sheet of fanart to deliver one slap after another to Blackwell.

"There is nothing wrong with collecting monster body parts!" The Monster Enthusiast Girl declared as she kicked the Director.

"There is nothing wrong with having crushes on every cute boy I see!" The Boy-Obsessed Girl declared as she pulled on the Director's hair, ruining his haircut.

Ursula remained on the ground as she and Arcas watched the inmates giving Blackwell their collective opinions.

"You said it yourself, Miss Ursula!" Akko said as she approached the witch. "We weird people have to stay together!"

"Akko, I can't believe you actually did... this!" The witch exclaimed in awe.

"You'd make a great commander for my army!" Arcas said.

Akko turned her attention back on Blackwell.

"As for you lousy son of a-" The brunette taunted the Director, now that he is disarmed and left defenseless by the three inmates restraining him. "My name is Kagari Atsuko! I am not just any human! I am the Savior of Light!" She declared before pulling out the bundle of sparklers that she never got to use for the epilogue of her story. The sparklers were somehow already lit. "Au Revoir, sucka!" Akko delivered (with a heavily butchered attempt at imitating a French accent) before using Ursula's staff as a baseball bat to send the sparklers flying toward Blackwell.

The three inmates jumped out of the way right before the sparklers hit Blackwell in his face.

Perhaps it was because the hair conditioner Blackwell used was highly flammable, or some other causes. Either way, A large fireball erupted as the sparklers made contact with the Director, leaving him with a face full of ash and a hilariously ruined hairdo.

"Lord Fafnir is so going to kill me for this..." Blackwell complained before collapsing onto the ground and going unconscious.

With Director Blackwell defeated, the three inmates cheered and thanked Akko as they made their escape from Rastavan Compound.

"That was amazing, Akko..." Ursula stated.

...

Ursula, Akko, and Arcas made their way back to the Star Cottage soon after.

"Well, I promised that I'd let you back home after you did me a favor." Ursula said as she snapped her fingers, causing the card that she gave Akko to levitate out of the brunette's pocket.

The witch grabbed hold of the card, then simply tossed it onto the floor in front of her. Soon, the card emitted a bright glow before enlarging itself into a door that looked just like the one Akko came through when she chased Alcor.

"I guess this is it, huh?" Akko thought to herself as she stared at the magical doorway that led her into the Gleaming Isles.

"It has been an honor to have you serve me!" Arcas told Akko. "I may have lost my cape, but I'm sure there will be another way for me to regain my powers!"

Akko can't help but giggle at Arcas' _chunnibyou_ mentality. But at the same time, she hesitated as she reminded herself what she will be going to if she go back to the Human World.

"Sacrebleu, I almost forgot." Ursula proclaimed as she gave Akko back _The Adventures of Shiny Chariot Vol 6_.

Akko accepted the book and mused to herself about how it was the whole reason she discovered the Gleaming Isles and met people like Ursula and Arcas...

And then she frowned upon remembering that she'd be heading to Camp Reality Ensues if she were to go back to the Human World.

Akko looked up at the doorway that will take her back to the Human World, then at the cover of _The Adventures of Shiny Chariot Vol 6_ , which depicted Shiny Chariot overlooking a majestic valley from the top of a cliff while riding on the back of a large white bear.

Then she looked over her shoulder at Ursula and Arcas.

The brunette spent the next minute thinking about everything she had went through so far before finalizing her decision.

To summarize what I went through on the Gleaming Isles today..." Akko began. "I got you stabbed and deflated like a balloon, then started what is essentially a prison riot against a jerk who lock people up for being weird..." She then turned to look at Ursula. "Despite that, today is still the most exciting day I've ever had."

She stepped away from the magical doorway, essentially signaling that she has no intention of going back to the Human World anytime soon.

"I'd much rather be who I am, and Camp Reality Ensues can go... well, this is where explicit language would've been used..." Akko proudly stated to Ursula.

Ursula seemed surprised at Akko's behavior. "You... don't want to go back?"

"I'd much rather spend the summer here, being who I _want_ to be." Akko replied. "Namely, I want to stay here so I can learn magic and become a witch like you."

"Well, that's good to hear, but..." Ursula informed. "Humans can't become witches. At least, as far as I know..."

"As far as you know." Akko proudly repeated. "Maybe I'd become the first ever human witch the Gleaming Isles has ever seen!"

Ursula stammered, unsure of how to react to this.

"That is GREAT to hear!" Arcas suddenly said, as he walked up to Akko to shake her hands. "Welcome to my army, new recruit!"

Ursula giggled at the sight of the bear's funny interaction with Akko. "Well, I guess I could use an extra pair of hands with taking care of Arcas, among other things..."

"Yay!" Akko cheered.

...

Later that night...

Akko would up having to borrow an old futon from Ursula to sleep in because the witch never expected to have a second housemate, but she didn't mind that, as she browsed through the pictures on her phone of all the shenanigans she caused back home and at school. All involving her hyperactive imaginations in some way.

All of a sudden, the phone vibrated to indicate that Akko's mom has just sent her a text.

_"Akko-chan, are you enjoying summer camp? - Okaa-san"_

Akko paused. She has no idea what to tell her mom about.

A soft snore by her feet reminded Akko that Arcas is sharing a futon with her as he slept.

Smiling at the adorable sight of the sleeping bear, Akko turned back to her phone and replied to her mom's text.

_"I might learn to enjoy it. - Akko-chan"_

Giving one last smile after sending her text, Akko then put her phone aside and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep soon after. Her first day on the Gleaming Isles started out great.

Hopefully the Gleaming Isles has more amazing things to offer for its first ever human inhabitant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is finally over.
> 
> I expected to finish this within two weeks of starting it. But one unexpected schedule slip after another caused me to stretch this out to two months instead.
> 
> But now that this story is over, I can finally call it and go back to updating _Young Maiden's Chronicles_ and the _Atsuko Kagari series_ as usual. Sorry for those of you who waited so long for updates to those two.
> 
> Before I end this off, I'd like to inform you that I might consider adapting the rest of _The Owl House_ using the same format as this one - that is, replacing all characters with LWA characters like how I replaced Luz with Akko, and Eda with Ursula. You can look forward to it in the future!
> 
> Thank you for reading this. Would love to watch the second season of TOH when it is released.  
> Oh, and while I'm usually not into politics, congratulations on Biden's victory. Humanity has suffered enough under President Trump, and it is great to see that ratheaded buffoon getting kicked out of the White house comes January.

**Author's Note:**

> So for this TOH X LWA fusion, I think I'd take it nice and slowly (but not too slow) so I can have the time to make sure this isn't a story where I simply replace TOH characters with LWA characters.
> 
> But anyway, I still have no idea which LWA character to replace Hooty with. I've already thought of Akko as Luz, Chariot as Azura, Ursula as Eda, Alcor as Owlbert, Arcas as King, and a secret character as Warden Wrath. But I'm still wondering who should be Hooty. If you have any suggestions, do post them in the comments below.
> 
> In case you're wondering, I've already thought of which other LWA characters could replace which other TOH characters. Diana as Amity, anyone?


End file.
